


The King

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Series: This Hurt That I’m Holding’s Getting Heavy [2]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A fluff continuation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I felt bad for making them sad in the previous fic, M/M, so i had to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Twitter
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: This Hurt That I’m Holding’s Getting Heavy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	The King

“Were you?” Lan Wanji said, and Wei Ying jumped as he turned around in the hallway. The office had let everyone leave early for the day, yet Wei Ying had stayed behind to finish his paperwork.

“What?” Wei Ying said, watching as Lan Wanji swallowed.

“Were you serious?” The taller man held up a letter, and Wei Ying’s heart sank a little farther.

“Ah.” He said. “Yes, but if you’re going to yell at me again, I can save you the trouble. I understand, Wanji. I know you don’t like me that way, and I’ll leave you alone from now on. Completely. No strings attached, okay?”

“Mn.” Lan Wanji said, stepping closer as Wei Ying gaped silently.

“Just- Please, don’t yell at me again.” Wei Ying laughed weakly, brushing his hair behind his ear and looking down at the ground.

“Wei Ying.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” Lan Wanji said, his fingers grazing over Wei Ying’s as he stepped closer still.

“You’re sorry?” Wei Ying repeated, before attempting to step back a little as he continued. “Oh! No, don’t worry. Really. It’s not the first time I’ve been rejected, Wanji. I’ll be okay. I mean, Yanli’s been making more soup than I can eat, even A-Cheng’s being overly nice to me. It’s kind of-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wanji said, and the other froze as he was pulled closer. “I’m sorry. If I had known-“

Wei Ying shook his head with a sad smile. “It’s okay. Tact is difficult for a lot of people.”

Lan Wanji closed his eyes briefly before grabbing Wei Ying’s chin. “Let me finish.”

Wei Ying swallowed thickly as he looked into the taller man’s eyes, biting his tongue to stop from commenting on how beautiful he looked.

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have pushed you away so harshly.” Lan Wanji said, leaning in slightly. “I wouldn’t have pushed you away.”

“Oh.” Wei Ying said, before understanding crossed his face. “_Oh._”

The smaller man’s face broke open, the grin crinkling his eyes as he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wanji’s neck, vibrating with happiness as he hugged him.

“Wei Ying.” The laughter trailed off as he pulled away immediately. “I- I would-“

“Yes, Wanji?” Wei Ying asked.

“I would like you to kiss me again.” He said, letting the tension from his shoulders drop as he cupped Wei Ying’s cheek with his thumb.

Wei Ying laughed softly, and curled his fingers into the hair at the base of Wanji’s skull.

“I think it’s your turn, Lan Zhan.” He said, letting hope warm his limbs.

“Mn.” Lan Wanji hummed, a hint of a smile on his face as he pressed his lips against Wei Ying’s. “I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


End file.
